1. Field of the Invention
The present invention is related to a navigation optimization method and device and related navigation device, and more particularly, to a navigation optimization method and device and related navigation device capable of deriving behavior rules of a user from driving records of the user, so as to adjust navigation results.
2. Description of the Prior Art
With the advancement of technology, personal navigation devices (PNDs) are getting popular and widely used by consumers. In general, a PND performs route planning and navigation based upon existed map data and indications from a user.
With the PND, even if being in an unknown spot, the user can correctly and quickly reach a destination, such that time for finding the correct way can be decreased, as well as the opportunity of losing his/her way. In addition, in order to enhance reliability, the conventional PND usually updates the stored map data via specific media, such as internet, CD, memory card, etc., or according to information of new spots or coordinates manually inputted by the user. However, such an updating method cannot timely reflect the current traffic information, leading to a useless navigation result. For example, to relieve traffic, traffic rules in certain roads may be changed according to time and vehicle types. More specifically, in rush hours, a two-way road maybe adjusted to be a one-way road (i.e. including reversible lanes), to prohibit entrances of heavy vehicles, or to prohibit left turning. On the contrary, in off-peak hours, all these measures are cancelled. In such a situation, since the conventional PND can only make a route plan based upon normal traffic conditions, PND misguidance would happen over and over again and decrease utilization convenience due to practical traffic conditions.